objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lights Objects Camera and Action (LOCA S1)
Written & Pictures by TheEnderRo.(INSPIRED BY JackyDelRey's STORY) Lights, Objects, Cameras and Action! '''is show where 13 obj-contestants battle to win million-dollars. ''40 Days'' ''14 Episodes'' ''Only 1 winner'' Polls Just click on "yes" so I can see how many people saw this. Yes Episode 1 '''_________________________________ Day 1 The day started when bus arrived. In the bus there were thirteen objects competiting in LOCA. "Hey where's the host?" - ''Said Coiny, But sadly no one answered his question. ''"Hey are you Dough from II?" ''- Yelled Gum Bally. ''"No I am like, Tangerine, Not Dough!" - Said Tangerine in his "Lumpy Space Princess Voice" (Yeah Tangerine really looks like Dough). Five minutes later host came. "Finally! Its about time!" ''- Said Flower. ''"Sorry for being late! Anyways Its me viewers, MePhone 4, Host of this written Object Show!" - ''Said MePhone 4. ''"Cheez-it, Flower, Golf Ball, Gum Bally, Tangerine, Coiny, Marshmallow, Apple, Paper, Leafy, Firey, Backpack and Paintbrush! -Breaths Hardly- Welcome to the 1-million dollar competition, LIGHTS, OBJECTS, CAMERA AND ACTION!" ''- Said MePhone 4 loudly. ''"So what's the first challenge?" -'' Said Leafy. "Oh yea! Challenges will be based on movies and videogames." - Answered MePhone4. "And are there teams?" - Golf Ball said. "Yes there is, Team Screaming Maggots are Flower, Golf Ball, Gum Bally, Coiny, Firey and Tangerine." ''-Said MePhone4. "And the team Screaming Butterflies are Paper, Marshmallow, Cheez-it, Backpack, Paintbrush, Apple and Leafy." -'' Said MePhone4 Again. "''You all know the rules, Every episode 1 or 2 people are going to leave the game. Plus you'll be staying in that rotten cabins, There are cabins for Team Screaming Butterflies and Team Screaming Maggots. Why are you still standing here? Go in your cabins and choose bunks. Hurry Go!" ''- Said Mephone4 again again. Everyone quickly chooses their bunks, Well almost everyone.... ''"Hey That's My Bed!" - Yelled Golf Ball at Flower. "I CHOOSED THAT FIRST, I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU, YOU BALL!" -'' Yelled Flower. ''"Umm calm down we are just choosing a bunks, Its not like we are doing the challenge." ''- Said Gum Bally. ''"Fine, But one day I will flush your face into the TOILET!" ''- Yelled Flower. "Everyone sleep, cuz tommarow you are going to do your first challenge" -'' Says Mephone4, and adds some evil laugh. _________________________________ Day 2 It was sun shiny day, Everyone was sleeping, Well almost everyone... "UGHH I am so annoyed.." - ''Said Marshmallow. ''"Why what happened?" - ''Asked Apple. ''"You were snoring all the night '*Rolls Eyes*'" - Said Marshmallow "Oh sorry, I will never snore ever again!" - Said Apple "Yea, Yea! Whatev-" - Said Marshmallow "Its time for the first challenge contestants!" - Said Mephone4 ...Big silence...' "Wake your lazy butts up, Its time for the challenge!" - Said Mephone4 "What? But its eight AM" - Said Marshmallow "I don't care, Its a competition not a hotel!" -Said Mephone4 "But in the contract it said that we were going in the hote-''" - Said Marshmallow'' "' *Interupts Marshmallow* Shut up Marshmallow! Anyways everyone follow me!" - ''Said Mephone4 ''-After 2 hours of walking-'' "Where the heck are we going? In the middle of the nowhere!?" - ''Said Cheez-it ''"Welcome everyone we are in the middle of nowhere!" - ''Said Mephone4 ''"Seriously..?" - ''Said Cheez-it ''"Yep, Anyway today's challenge will be based on 2011's top favorited game Counter Strike!" - ''Said Mephone4 ''"Wait does that means that we have to kill each other with guns?" - ''Said Paper ''"You just have to play it with paintguns, Its a Paintball war, Just a Counter Strike Style" - ''Said Mephone4 ''"You call that a paintball war?" - ''Said Golf Ball Suprisingly ''"I forgot to mention 1 thing, It's a teamwork challenge, So dont hit your teamates" - ''Said Mephone4 ''"Ready? Set... GO!" - ''Said Mephone 4 loudly ''"Team Screaming Maggots, Follow me I have a plan!" ''- Said Golf Ball '*Team Screaming Maggots follow Golf Ball* _________________________3 Hours Later_______________________ Well Its still sunshiny day, Its 11 AM, And 4 contestants are left in the challenge, Oh! Here's what happened ______________________________________ Golf Ball Hits Paintbrush Cheez-it Hits Gum Bally Flower Hits Cheez-it, Backpack, Leafy Apple Hits Golf Ball, Coiny and Firey Tangerine Hits Marshmallow. ______________________________________ Sorry for skipping but the challenge was taking really long time! Anyways Its down to Flower and Tangerine From team Screaming Maggots and Apple and Paper from team Screaming Butterflies. Umm, I am scared.. Well Kinda... - Said Tangerine WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING? THEY'LL FIND US! - Said Flower Aha! We finally found you! HIT THEM PAPER! - Said Apple TANGERINE! I DONT HAVE ANY AMMOS, ITS UP TO YOU!! - Said Flower Okay, Like here goes nothing '*Hits Apple* - Said Tangerine GOOD JOB NOW ALL WE NEED IS TO HI-'' - Said Flower '''Paper Hits Flower' I guess its down to me and you! Bring it on Tangerine - Said Paper Wait, Paper, How was your day today? - Said Tangerine Hmm I was kinda hungry and I-'' - Said Paper '*Hits Paper*' Yea Like, I am the coolest!'' - Said Tangerine NOOOOOOOO - Paper Screamed Well I guess team Screaming Maggots win! And one of the Screaming Butterlfies will be eliminated - Said Mephone4 But the elimination will be tommarow, That's it for challenge, CYA! - Said Mephone 4 Again _________________________________ Day 3 Its a sunny day again! It's kinda boring day today, No one catfights or nags, or even.. NVM! Look Paintbrush and Leafy are talking! Hi Leafy, What's up? (PaintBrush) Nothing much, Who are you voting off? (Leafy) I think Apple needs to go, She has 0 IQ (Paintbrush) Yea but she got 4th place in the challenge (Leafy) So what? She's stupid! No one likes her! (Paintbrush) I heard that (Apple) Oh yea? It might be last thing you heard here (Paintbrush) OMG Paintbrush you are as rude as you are in II 2 (Apple) I am not mean, I am just trying to eliminate worst contestants EVER (Painbrush) Go eliminate yourself, You suck, You got last place in challenge. (Apple) Its bec.. Its beacuse.. Umm... Its.. just.. SHUT UP APPLE! (Paintbrush) ___'*Meanwhile*'___ Hey Firey, Tangerine wanna form an alliance? (Coiny) What? Coiny? Really? Are you kidding? (Firey) Umm.. I only want to form an alliance with you is that me you and tangerine are the only boys on the team Screaming Maggots (Coiny) Fine but do not backstab me" (Firey) ''I guess I'll join too (Tangerine) Cool! My plan is almost complete! (Coiny) What plan? (Firey) Did I say plan? I meant my... Plane! Its my toy plane.. yea duh.. (Coiny) ... (Firey) _________'2 Minutes Later'__________ Marshmallow, Paper, I was looking for you guys! (Apple) What's wrong Apple? (Paper) Paintbrush is convincing everyone to vote off Paper (Apple) NOO! (Paper) No! Not Paper!, She's so gonna pay! (Marshmallow) Don't worry you guys! My vote is on Paintbrush (Apple) ___________'Another 2 Minutes Later'_________ Hey Backpack, Can you vote for Apple? (Paintbrush) Sure why not :) (Backpack) Thanks, My vote is on Apple too (Paintbrush) Wow almost everyone made alliance, but eh not in my businiess, Anyways MePhone 4 came and said that it was time for elimination for Team Screaming Butterflies! Hello everyone, Its time for first elimination EVER! (MePhone4) JUST GET ON WITH IT! (Paintbrush) Okay, Okay! Safe with 0 votes are Cheez-it,Leafy,Paper,Backpack (MePhone4) Its down to Marshmallow, Apple and Paintbrush, Safe with 1 vote is.... Marshmallow (Mephone4) Yay! But who voted for me? (Marshmallow) Okay now its either Apple or Paintbrush to be eliminated (MePhone4) If I will be eliminated, I will go CRAZEH! (Apple) Shut up you whor-'' (Paintbrush) 'Interrupts Paintbrush' Last safe is....with 2 votes...........PAINTBRUSH!'' (MePhone4) WHAT? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE? I voted FOR PB, MARSH AND BACKPACK ALSO VOTED FOR HER, IT MUST BE 3-3, IT IS NOT FAIR! (Apple) Umm.. But only 2 people voted for Paintbrush.. (MePhone4) Haha, Take that APPLE! (Paintbrush) Apple THX4PLAYING, BYE! I will now send you in the Loser Hotel (MePhone4) Fine but my last words are.. Pain-'' '' '''Sends Apple in the Loser Hotel with Teleporter' '' (Mephone4) ' THATS IT FOR EPISODE 1, SEE YOU IN NEXT EPISODE OF LIGHTS OBJECTS CAMERA AND ACTION!' Episode 2 _________________________________''' Day 4''' So, In last episode, Apple was eliminated in a vote 1-2-4. Now 12 Remain only 1 of them will win One Million Dollar Cash, Who will be eliminated? Who will get "Trapped In The Application" Watch today's episode of... Lights Objects Cameras and Action! ' '(THIS EPISODE WILL HAVE NEW CHAT/DIALOG THINGY AS AN EXAMPLE "Golf Ball - I am stupid" HOPE YOU LIKE IT!) Its 10 AM, Half of contestants are sleeping. Gum Bally - Golf Ball, Dont you think that we girls are in a big trouble, On our team! Golf Ball - ''Why? ''Gum Bally - I think Firey, Tangerine and Coiny formed an alliance. Golf Ball - Hmm.. Interesting, Idiotic idea, but still Interesting. Gum Bally - What? Why is it Idiotic? Golf Ball - Because even god can't imagine Coiny and Firey in same alliance. Gum Bally - Anthing could happen!!! Flower - WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? I AM TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP! Golf Ball - If you don't shut up you'll get a beauty "KICK". Flower - OH THATS IT, *Hits Golf Ball With a Wrecking Ball*. Golf Ball - '' '"I CAME LIKE A WREECKING BALL ALL I WANTED WAS TO TO WRECK YOUR WALLS, ALL YOU EVER DID WAS, WRE-ECK ME! YEA YOU"' ''Gum Bally - Oh my pears, Weird. __Meanwhile__ Marshmallow - I can't believe it yay. :D Paintbrush - What? Why are you so happy? Marshmallow - I was sleeping! :D Paintbrush - So...? Marshmallow - APPLE WASNT SNORING ANYMORE :D Paintbrush - Hmm... Wasn't Apple your BFF? Marshmallow - Yea, But I kinda hated her when she was snoring. *Knock Knock* (on Door) Paintbrush - Huh? Who's there? Flower - It's me, Flower let me in I have to talk with Marshmallow'. (Outside)'' ' ''Marshmallow - OK! '*OPENS THE DOOR*' Flower - Thank you. Paintbrush please leave, It's a privacy -.-'' ''Paintbrush - Okay.. Flower - So Marshmallow, I know your little secret! Marshmallow - What? '' ''Flower - I know you voted for Apple!!!! Marshmallow - HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? :O Flower - Wait you actually voted for- Nevermind, If you wont obey me, I will tell your secret to everyone. Marshmallow - And what happens when you tell them? Flower - Your team will probably vote you off, Cuz they'll think that you are a guilty backstabber! Marshmallow - Fine.. I obey you.. Flower - Good, I want you to throw-up this challenge, And make your team lose. Marshmallow - WHAT? THEY WILL VOTE ME OFF IF I DO THAT! Flower - Don't worry I am pretty sure you'll survive, I have a plan >:) Marshmallow - ...Fine.. :( _____''Meanwhile____ (In the toilet)' ''Firey - AAAAAAAAAAAAAH HEELP, I AM STUCK IN THE TOILET!!!! Tangerine - I'll SAVE YOU! ____2 seconds later___ Firey - Thanks for saving me Tangerine, I almost got flushed :D '' ''Tangerine - Anytime, Anyways I think I do not trust Coiny. Firey - Same, We should vote off him if we lose. Tangerine - Yea I agree! Firey - We are so finalists :D ___'''And now, Time for the random SCENE___ '(Outside)' ''Tangerine - ''Hey rock..'' Inanimate Rock - ... Tangerine - YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! Inanimate Rock - ... Tangerine - UGH YOU ARE GONNA GET IT! '*Kicks The Rock*' Inanimate Rock - ... (And the day 4 is over, come back tommorow for 5th day and the second challenge) _________________________________''' Day 5''' Interesting? Huh? Its 10 AM and contestants are still sleeping, I guess challenge begins soon!...Actually it starts NOW >:) MePhone 4 - Its Challenge Time contestants Backpack - I'M READY, I'M READY, I'M READY! :D ''Golf Ball - What a stupid Spongebob fan. Backpack - Hey, Um, What's Spongebob? Golf Ball - -_-'' ''MePhone 4 - Okay, Okay, Today's challenge's name is "Application Trap". Yes that means I am going to trap you guys in the Iphone(ME). Leafy - Sounds fun, But creepy! Golf Ball - How are you going to do that? MePhone 4 - I dowloaded program "MeTrap 1.6", It can trap anyone in Iphones. Also when you'll be in the Iphone, you must find a way to get out, First team to get out wins Immunity in this Episode Firey - Crap, I missed Hunger Games Catching Fire Premiere because of this MePhone 4 - Okay, I am clicking on "Metrap" button, Get ready....'*Clicks On Metrap*''' GO! Everyone, Except MePhone4 gets teleported in MePhone4 Flower - Wow, Gravity's really stupid here Backpack - OMG, The Wallpaper sucks, Anyways here we have Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, Spongebob Episodes... Wait what's Spongebob? I guess I'll watch it Golf Ball - GUYS STOP HANGING AROUND, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE TO WIN Coiny - Oh shut up Golf Ball, We can do anything we want Golf Ball - You can Lose anything you want, WITHOUT ME! Coiny - UMADBRO? Gum Bally - I love pears I love pears, lalala, lalala Golf Ball - STOP SINGING Gum Bally - Oh thats it.. '*Turns Into Fernando Gum Bally*''' I AM GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE!'' Golf Ball - '*Gulp*''' Fernando Gum Bally - '*Kicks Golf Ball*''' DO NOT EVER MISS WITH GUM BALLY! *Turns into Gum Bally again*.. Huh what happened? Paintbrush - Team Screaming Butterflies, I have a plan, If we go in the Program "MeTrap" we might find a some kind of button that can help us to get out of here Backpack - Nice Plan, But can I borrow those Spongebob Episodes, I LOVED THEM! Paintbrush - Sorry Backpack, No time for that let's go *Team Screaming Butterflies Go In Program "MeTrap 1.6" Paintbrush - Hmm, There is a red button, green button and blue button, Which one should we click Backpack - I think we should click on red one :3 '*Clicks On Red Button*''' '' *Mephone is starting to blow up* Paintbrush - WHAT HAVE YOU JUST DID? >:C Backpack - Sorry, I didnt knew it! Leafy - Look, There's a way out! Let's get out of here *Team Screaming Butterflies escapes from Mephone4, Well except Marshmallow* Marshmallow - Oh no, I am stuck! I guess I can't come (Actually Marshmallow is just lying so she can throw the challenge)\ Flower - TEAM SCREAMING MAGGOTS I SEE WAY OUT, IT SAYS 'EXIT' LETS GO HURRY *Team Screaming Maggots escapes from Mephone4* Coiny - YEAA WE DID IT! WOOHOO! Golf Ball - Thanks god! MePhone 4 - I guess Screaming Maggots win again, and Team Screaming Butterflies are up for elimination because of.. Marshmallow Paintbrush - Ugh not again.. 2 Hours Later Marshmallow - Wait, I am still in the Iphone, Get me out of here! Aaah! _________________________________''' Day 6''' MePhone 4 - It's Elimination time! For you Team Screaming Butterflies Paper - I am worried..Plus where's Marshmallow? MePhone 4 - Oh.. CRAP! I forgot about her, I'll bring her back right now '*Brings Back Marshmallow From MeTrap*''' '' Marshmallow - YAY I am free! Paintbrush - Yea, You LOSER! Marshmallow - What? Paintbrush - If it wasn't you, WE WOULD WIN THIS CHALLENGE! Mephone 4 - Okay It's time for elimination, Today 2 People will be eliminated Marshmallow - Oh crap! MePhone 4 - Okay get voting, Cheez-it you're up first Everyone Votes MePhone 4 - Ok the votes are in, First safe is....Cheez-it Cheez-it - YES! MePhone 4 - Next safe is Backpack Backpack - SPPONGEBOB! I mean PATRICK, I mean SQUIDWARD, I mean YAY! MePhone 4 - Leafy you are also safe Leafy - Thanks Everyone! MePhone 4 - Now its down to Marshmallow, Paintbrush and Paper Marshmallow - Oh god! MePhone 4 - Last safe is with 1-2-3 votes....................Marshmallow Marshmallow - YES! I can't believe it! Paintbrush - WHAT YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHY AM I VOTED OFF I AM A LEADER OF THIS TEAM! Paper - Not for you, Why am I eliminated, I didn't do anything bad! Leafy - Paintbrush you were getting on our nerves, And Paper sorry but we didn't wanted to vote off Marshmallow, So we split a vote MePhone 4 - Okay I guess I can send them in the Loser Hotel now '*Sends Paintbrush and Paper in the Loser Hotel*''' Who will be voted off next? Watch next 3rd episode of LIGHTS OBJECTS CAMERAS AND ACTION!'' Episode 3 _________________________________ Day 7 Last Episode of Lights Objects Cameras and Action, Contestants had a new movie challenge called "Application Trap" They had to escape, from that rotten program "MeTrap 1.6". In the end Team Screaming Maggots won and Screaming Butterflies sent Paintbrush for being bossy and Paper for no appearent reason. Now only 10 objects are left, Who will become millionare? Watch it right here, right now on...Lights, Objects, Cameras, ACTION! ____'(In the Cabin)____ 11 AM' Gum Bally -'' ''Ehh... Firey - What's wrong Gum Bally? Gum Bally - I miss pears! Firey - Oh..I have some, I can give you! Gum Bally - OH Thank you Firey! Firey - So, Who are you voting if our team loses? Gum Bally - Golf Ball, She's SUPER annoying. Firey - Yes she might be but Coiny is a manipulative control-freak we should vote him off. Gum Bally - OK, But Flower also looks suspicious. Firey - Yes but our target is Coiny yet. Gum Bally - Who else is voting him off? Firey - Tangerine.. '' ''Gum Bally - Hmm.. If Coiny forms an alliance with Flower and Golf Ball, the votes will be tie.. Firey - Yea, And I am pretty sure that me or Tangerine will be in that tiebreaker. Gum Bally -'' ''We shall wait.. ____'(Outside)____12 AM' Marshmallow - Thanks for not voting me off guys. Backpack - You are welcome! Cheez-it - I think this team wont last long... Leafy - Same, If we lose this challenge, WE ARE TOTALLY DOOMED! Marshmallow - Don't worry now that bossy Paintbrush is eliminated we have chances of winning this challenge. Leafy - I hope this challenge will be easier. Backpack - SPONGEBOB! I mean, me too, I hope this challenge will be easier. Flower - Hi, Can I talk with Marshmallow please? Marshmallow - Okay, I'll come in 5 minutes guys! ___*Marshmallow and Flower walk away*___ Cheez-it - How come Flower always talks with Marshmallow Leafy - Maybe they have a secret alliance Cheez-it - I'll spy on them Backpack - Isn't that bit.. Sneaky? Leafy - Yea, and I also think that we should wait yet. Cheez-it - OK! ____*Meanwhile with Flower and Marshmallow*____ Flower - Throw up the challenge again! Marshmallow - What? No way! I almost got eliminated because of that Flower - Okay then I'll tell your secret to everyone.. Marshmallow - Wait.. Fine..I'll do it.. '(LIES)' Flower - Hahahaa..Buhahaha..MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! '' ''Marshmallow - Creep. Flower - What was that? Marshmallow - Nothing, Nothing at all!\ What will Marshmallow do? Or what will happen in FireyVSCoiny thingy? Well you just have to stay tuned for DAY 8! _________________________________ Day 8 So instead of good sun-shiny day today we have rainy and windy day! Contestants were awake. They were eating food. Gum Bally was eating PearSandwiches and Pear Patties, While other objects were eating normal sandwiches and normal patties. Since everyone bored because of weather no one was talking. Coiny used his selfishness and ate all the chocolates they had. Backpack was kissing Sponges, Firey was derping, Coiny was farting..Wait he always does that! Anyways mouthful contestants were waiting for new challenge but instead of host, CHAINSAW CAME! Chainsaw - ... Firey - AAH! Who are you? Phsyco looking guy! Chainsaw - I am Chainsaw, I escpaed from jail and I murder people just like I murdered Mephone 4. Flower - You murdered MePhone 4? Ooh I am so worried '-_-'' Gum Bally - Flower don't be rude! Its serious.. What do you want from us murderer? Chainsaw - I will murder all of you just like I did it to MePhone 4! Gum Bally - Ok! Everyone should we start running or just scream? Leafy - Hmm.. I think we should do both! Everyone - AAAAAAAAAAAAH! '*Starts Running*'' Chainsaw - You can run but you can't hide!! HAHAHAHAHA! Phsyco killer is after Gum Bally! Oh no will she survive? Gum Bally - HEEEEEELP! '' ''Chainsaw - YOU ARE TO FAST! I AM GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE ELSE Gum Bally - that was pear close!......wait....OTHERS!? Where are you guys? ... Gum Bally - Oh great, Now I am alone.. I guess I can go in cabin __MEANWHILE__ Firey - GOSH I AM TIRED! Coiny - Stop talking and keep running if you want to survive! Firey - Ughh fine Coiny - So what do you think about our alliance? Firey - It's going pretty bad.. I mean good. Coiny - Yea, We will go in final 3, and then I will beat both of you! Firey - What was that?? Coiny - Umm oops.. I was talking to the Rock. Me, Rock and other inanimate objects are playing total drama. Firey - Okay? Coiny - That was close! Friey - What was close? Coiny - Rock.. Yea.. Rock.. He almost got eliminated! Firey - Weird. Chainsaw - I TOLD YOU GUYS YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! Firey - AAAAAAAAAH! Chainsaw - '*Murders Firey and Coiny*' _1 second later :D_ Backpack - DER! I should be safe in here. In the... KITHCEN :D Chainsaw - Not for long '*Murders Backpack*'' ''Flower(From Outside)' - I am so dirty, I should clean up a bit in Kitchen. *Flower opens the kitchen's door* Chainsaw - Another Loser just got in my pocket! '*Murders Flower*'' '''_Another Meanwhile_ Leafy - Firey.. Where are you Firey! Wait why do I care about Firey? Golf Ball - Cuz you love him! Leafy - Aah you scared me, and what? Golf Ball - I said you love Firey. Leafy - No, I dont... Golf Ball - Then why do you care about him? Leafy - Because...umm.. He's the.. only fire in this season. Golf Ball - Yeah.. Right '(Evil Smile)'' Marshmallow - Hey guys! Chainsaw - HEY GURLS! WANNA BE MY GFs? '*Murders Golf Ball and Leafy, Marshmallow*'' _Another Meanwhile_ Cheez-it - I have a plan, I will get that Chainsaw and easily kill him or send him in the jail! Haha! Chainsaw - But you need a weapon Cheez-it - I know right, I need a weapon..............wait........................wth.... Chainsaw - What a sucker -.- *Tries to Murder Cheez-it, But Cheez-it runs away* Cheez-it - You''ll never get me alive! ''Gum Bally - Cheez-it? Cheez-it - LOOK DER IS A GUM BALLY! Tangerine - Hai guys Cheez-it - AND LOOK DER IS A TANGERINE Chainsaw - '*Murders Gum Bally and Tangerine*'' Now its your turn sweatie cheeze! Cheez-it - Oh.. I think backstabbing them wasnt a good idea. MePhone 4 - Wait Chainsaw Stop! Chainsaw - Yes sir? Cheez-it - Huh? MePhone 4 - Enough for fake-murders cheez-it is only 1 standing Chainsaw - Okay, My job is done here good bye guys! MePhone 4 - CYA Chainsaw Cheez-it - Wait what the heck? MePhone 4 - That wasn't an actualy killer, IT was just a challenge! Haha Cheez-it - What about murdered contestants MePhone 4 - Nahh they weren't really murdered they are in my cabin. Everyone but cheez-it - TADAA! Cheez-it - Wait so that means I win the challenge? MePhone 4 - Not only you.. Your TEAM Team Screaming Butterflies also win the challenge Leafy, Backpack, Cheez-it and Marshmallow - YAYY! Golf Ball, Gum Bally, Flower, Firey, Coiny and Tangerine - Aww... MePhone 4 - Team Screaming Maggots I'll see you tommorrow for your first elimination. ''(STAY TUNED FOR DAY 9)'' '''_________________________________ Day 9 MePhone 4 - Team Screaming Maggots, One of you will be leaving the game tonight. Golf Ball - Those losers! Its their fault for not following my leads in the challenges. Coiny - Oh shut up you bossy bot. Flower - Hmm... MePhone 4 - SHUT UP AND GET VOTING, Flower you are up first. *EVERYONE VOTES* MePhone 4 - Okay, The votes are in.. Ready? Gum Bally - Yea.. I guess.. MePhone 4 - First safe is.....Gum Bally congrats! Gum Bally - YAY PHEW! MePhone 4 - Second Safe is Golf Ball Golf Ball - I am not surprised Firey - Well I am.. MePhone 4 - Next safe is Tangerine Tangerine - Oh mai goish like GUYS you are soo cool MePhone 4 - Flower, Firey and Coiny.. Only one of you got 1 vote which is FLOWER! Flower - Good, VERY GOOD! MePhone 4 - Okay now its down to Coiny and Firey.. One got 2 votes while the other one got 3.. Gum Bally - This is it... MePhone 4 - Last safe isssssssss................... Firey - :( Coiny - >:( MePhone 4 - .........................................FIREY! Firey - PHEW! Coiny - WHAT? WHY ME? FIREY? TANGERINE? YOU GUYS BLINDSIDED ME? Firey - Yes we did cuz you were trying to blindside us too! Coiny - YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! MePhone 4 - Coiny any last words? Coiny - YOU ALL SUUUUUUCK! MePhone 4 - *'Sends Coiny in Loser Hotel* '' Firey - YEAA! Coiny is out, Now me you and Gum Bally can rule this game Tangerine! Flower - '*Listens to them/spying* ' They think that they'll make it far? Huh? I am the only one who has alliance on this season, and always WILL! Well thats it for today's episode, Tune in for next "jurrasic" episode of '''LIGHTS OBJECTS CAMERA AND ACTION! Episode 4 }} _________________________________''' Day 10''' Last episode on LOCA, we had our final 10 "Competiting" in the chainsaw murder challenge. Winner of the challenge was Team Screaming Butterflies, Thanks to Cheez-it. Screaming Maggots were up for elimiantion and not-so surprisingly Coiny got the boot. 9 Objects are left, Who will become millionare? Read today's episode of... Lights, Objects, Camera and Action! ______11:25 AM_____ Gum Bally - Ughh.. I am bored! Firey - Same... Gum Bally - Plus the challenge is tomorrow. Firey - Yeahh... Gum Bally - Let's go explore this place. Firey - Okay! Gum Bally - It sure is hot here Firey - Well I like it :3 Gum Bally - OMP? Who would- Oh wait you are a fire sorry. Firey - Its ok, Wait what's this? Gum Bally - Oh its just a dirt. Firey - With eyes, mouth, limbs? Gum Bally - Wait, That's not only an Inanimate Dirt, It'a living object! Firey - How did this guy get here? Gum Bally - Plus he's sleeping! Firey - I will stay and guard him, While you go and call Mephone 4. Gum Bally - Okay! __3 minutes later__ Firey - Ughh where is she? Dirt - Hey nerd, I'm gonna kick your butt! Firey - Wait you woke up? Anyway........NOOOOOOOOO! Dirt - Oh shut up, I am just here to steal that mon- I mean I want to enter the contest. Firey - Then ask MePhone 4! Dirt - First I am gonna... Firey - What? Dirt - Pure WATER ON YOU >:) '' ''Firey - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ____Meanwhile_____ Gum Bally - MePhone4, MePhone4, Good thing I found you, Me and Firey foun-'' ''Dirt - Not so fast! Gum Bally - You already woke up? Flower - Who is this guy? Leafy - Newbie! Golf Ball - Meh Cheez-it - He's "Dirty" haha get it? Tangerine - wow. Backpack - SPOGNGEBOB! I mean......what was I saying? Marshmallow - ... MePhone4 - Wait who are you? And what are you doing here? Dirt - I am Dirt, And I got here by my plane, Plus Your stupid interns were trying to catch me all the day! '' ''MePhone4 - And what do you want? Dirt - I want to enter the contest! MePhone4 - And what is your personality? Dirt - OMFG -.- Stop with those questions, Just let me JOIN! MePhone4 - Okay! Everyone say hello to our new debuter.......DIRT! '' '*DUN, DUN, DUUUN!*' ''Everyone - '*Gasp*'' _________________________________ Day 11''' MePhone4 - Everyone its time For CHALLENGE! Backpack - YOYA! I AM SO EXICTED! Golf Ball - You nerd will you stop sayng random words? Backpack - OMG Golf Ball? You're being a......SQUIDWARD! I LOVE IT! Golf Ball - What a piece of pie.. Backpack - I LOVE PIES Golf Ball - Did you had a head impact when you were kid? -.-'' ''Backpack - Wow..How do you know? Golf Ball - Sidekick powers -.-'' ''MePhone 4 - Shut up and let me quickly explain today's CHALLENGE Dirt - WAIT! Which stupid team will I be placed on? MePhone 4 - Oh yea.. Hmm... you'll be in the Screaming Butterflies with Marshmallow, Leafy, Backpack and Cheez-it! Dirt - Oh great, Those tiny little objects MePhone 4 - Anyways now that Dirt debuted teams are 5 vs 5! Cool ha? Flower - No not really.. Cheez-it - Let's just get on with the challenge please? MePhone 4 - Okay our today's challenge we'll be going in the... Jurrasic Island! Marshmallow - But there is no more Jurrasic Period. MePhone 4 - Oh.. There is... There is.. >:D *'Poof* '' ''(Everyone gets teleported in that island)'' Leafy - Wow cool! MePhone 4 - Anyways to win this challenge you must find a hidden Flag somewhere in the island and TAG IT!..Also be carefull for some... mutants! I mean... DINOSAURS! Firey - OH YAY I AM A FAN OF AN ADVENTURES Marshmallow - Well I am not.. MePhone 4 - Okay.. challenge begins... NOW! Dirt - Team Screaming....Butters! Follow me! Marshmallow - We are team Screaming Butterflies not Butters >_> Dirt - WHATEVER, Follow me I know a perfect way to find a flag. ''__Meanwhile__'' Firey - So.. Team S Maggots.. Where are we going? Flower - I don't know, We are following stupid Golf Ball again! Golf Ball - HEY I AM NOT STUPID! I have 184 IQ! Tangerine - I think you meant 0 IQ Golf Ball - SHUT UP TANGERINE? Anyways we need a role call... Flower! Flower - Here Golf Ball - Firey? Firey - HERE! Golf Ball - Tangerine? Tangerine - Here...likewhatevs.. Golf Ball - Gum Bally? Gum Bally - PEARS! Golf Ball - And I Golf Ball am also here! Flower - Wow really? I thought you were in the space -.-'' ''Golf Ball - SHUT UP FLOWER! Plus T-Rex is about to eat you! Flower - Oh really?.......wait....really? Golf Ball - '*Gulps* ' Yes... Its behind you.. Flower - *'Looks Behind* AAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' T-REX - ROOOOOOOOOAR! RAAAAAAAAAAAWR! Gum Bally - RUUUN! Let's see how are Team Screaming Butterflies doing Marshmallow - So Mr Dirt.. Where are we going? Dirt - We are goi- OH MY GOSH A RAPTOR! Backpack - OH NOES! (Raptor Eats Backpack and Marshmallow) Dirt - Everyone else RUUN! Leafy - Okay! AAH! '*Starts running*'' Dirt - Look the other teammates are right ahead! Cheez-it - YEA AND THEY ALSO HAVE IDIOT GOLF BALL! Golf Ball - RUN U IDIOTS T-REX IS COMING! Dirt - Hmm... '*Blocks Team Screaming Maggots with a huge rock, So they will get eatn by T-REX*'' (T-Rex Actually eats Team Screaming Maggot's Members) Dirt - YES! Now its easier to win this challenge Leafy - I see the flag! (Gum Bally jumps from T-Rex's mouth) Gum Bally - Not for long, Cuz that FLAG IS MINE! '*Tags the Flag*'' Dirt - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MePhone 4 - Hooray! I guess Team Screaming Maggots win their 3rd challenge. And team Screaming Butterflies are up for elimination once again! Cheez-it - But wait? Everyone(Except For Gum Bally) from Team Screaming Maggots are dead. MePhone 4 - They are not dead, They are in T-Rex's stomach.. They'll get out in 5 hours :D.. If you know what I mean? :D >:D So come back tommorow to see who will be going home from The Screaming Butterflies Golf Ball '(From Stomach) - Are we going to be here for a long time?'' _________________________________''' Day 12 ' ''MePhone 4 - Since I am to busy, Let's just get to the elimination! (Either Marshmallow, Leafy, Dirt, Cheez-it or Backpack will be eliminated) MePhone 4 - So... Get voting, Marshmallow you are up first! *Everyone Votes* MePhone 4 - Okay the votes are in.. First safe is... Leafy! Leafy - Hooray! MePhone 4 - Also safe is.. Marshmallow! Marshmallow - PHEW! MePhone 4 - Surprisingly evil genious DIRT! Dirt - HAHA TAKE THAT LOSERS! MePhone 4 - Now it's either Cheez-it or Backpack to be eliminated. Cheez-it - But why am I in the bottom two? I won last challenge! Backpack - If I get eliminated.......I'LL WATCH SPONGEBOB! DUH! MePhone 4 - Last safe is........................Cheez-it! Congrats you get to stay for another EPISODE! Cheez-it - Phew! Backpack - OH! GOODLUCK EVERYONE!, I GUESS BYE! MePhone 4 - THX4Playing and goodbye Backpack.. So now its down to final 9... Who will be eliminated next time? Stay tuned for EPISODE 5! Episode 5 _________________________________ Day 13 Welcome back to today's episode! Last episode, A new pure-evil contestant debuted..Called...DIRT! The challenge was to find a hidden flag somewhere in the forest, Team Screaming Maggots won thanks to Gum Bally. And Team Screaming Butterflies sent Spongebob Stalker home. Now nine objects are left! Who will become millionare? Watch it right here, Right now on..... LIGHTS, OBJECTS, CAMERAS AND ACTION! (9 AM) (In the girls cabin) Gum Bally - Hahaha..wee! '' ''Flower - ... Gum Bally - WOOHOO! HAHAHA *'Laughs alot*'' Flower - ............ Gum Bally - Hahahaha! '*Laughs even more*'' Flower - What are you doing? Gum Bally - Umm nothing! '*Hides a little book in the box*'' Flower - Hmm... Nevermind...Just stop laughing and let me SLEEP! Gum Bally - Sure thing Flower. Flower - Gum Bally can you find me a....a....Pear or something? Gum Bally - OH! PEARS? I have millions of them in my bag...Where is my bag? Oh wait I left it in the kitchen, I'll be right back! Flower - Okay..Okay.............Hmm.. '-Opens the box- '''Huh? Its a blue book... And it says "Gum Bally's Diary" I am so gonna read it....-Flower reads the Diary- HAHA!THIS IS SOO IDIOTIC.. EVERYONE MUST SEE THIS! ....'''MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!'' ___Meanwhile___ Firey - Hey Tangerine, Are we still an alliance? Tangerine - OMG, Like, ''Of course! Firey - GOOD! Gum Bally is also in right? ''Tangerine - Yea..Like it's gonna be epic! Firey - Yea! '' ''Golf Ball - You two, Where were you? Firey - Umm.. What are you doing in the Boy's cabin? Golf Ball - I was just wondering, Should'nt we vote off Flower because she is a total moron Firey - Yea....But why would we trust you? You are a total manipulative assho-'' ''Tangerine - Well actually Firey means that it is a great idea! We are in! Firey - Heyy I didn't mea-'' ''Golf Ball - Good.. Flower is so out! Flower - Oh no I am not! You are! You are not doing any good! Golf Ball - What..uh.. I am from CIT! Flower - More like a B-I-T-C.... Tangerine - GUYS LETS GET GOING! ___Meanwhile___(At Team Screaming Butterflies Cabin) Marshmallow - I can't believe we lost last time.. Leafy - We better not lose this time! Marshmallow - Yea! Leafy - I am voting that Dirt.. If we are up for elimination Marshmallow - Same, He's a bit jerk.. and....he's...kind of.... Leafy - Evil? Marshmallow - YEA! Leafy - Hope he gets eliminated Marshmallow - We'll just have to wait.. _________________________________ Day 14 ' ''MePhone 4 - IIIIIIITS! CHALLENGE TIME! Golf Ball - Already? Awww... MePhone 4 - Today's challenge we'll be going in the haunted mansion! Golf Ball - So many horror genres MePhone 4 - Don't worry after this, THERE WILL BE NO MORE HORROR GENRES! Firey - What's today's challenge anyway? MePhone 4 - In today's challenge you have to kill as many zombies as you can.... Golf Ball - I don't see any zombies! MePhone 4 - They are in that creepy looking mansion Gum Bally - I think this challenge will be hard MePhone 4 - Okay.. Ready? Set... GO! ___________________________________________________________ So everyone got in the mansion. There were 3 zombie cupcakes, 1 was green, 1 was red and 1 was blue. Zombies attacked contestants but, Firey got the axe and killed them. Then Gum Bally screamed, There was a Dog Zombie attacking her. Gum Bally was trying hard but she died and turned into a zombie. Golf Ball said "No one kills our team member" And killed that zombie with a knife. ___________________________________________________________ Golf Ball - Oh no! There are more zombies! Marshmallow - Let's leave this place! Zombie - RAWR! Marshmallow - NOO! Dirt - My team lost challenges 4,2,1... WE ARE NOT LOSING THIS ONE! '-Kills Zombie-' Leafy - Nice one Dirt, But there are even more zombies over there! ''Dirt - ''-Kills all the zombies-''' MePhone 4 - Okay good job, The score is 4-4. Its tie, Plus There are no more zom- Oh wait there is another one....It's NEMESIS! Albert Wesker - Hey what about me? MePhone 4 - Sorry Wesker I dont need you anymore! Anyways the new challenge is to defeat the Nemesis Nemesis - STAARS! Star - Did someone call me? Nemesis - '(Facepalm)'' Flower - Team Screaming Maggots what do we do? Golf Ball - We need Gum Bally back, She would help us at something Firey - Yea I guess Nemesis - RAARW! Dirt - Hmm Team Screaming Butterflies! I have this Bomb could help us ... Dirt - Whatever...Hey Nemesis eat this bomb. Nemesis - NO it's a bomb, iF i eat Bomb.. I'll be exploded Dirt - You are just scared aren't you? Nemesis - NO I AM NOT! Dirt - Then eat this Bomb ''Nemesis - FINE -Eats Bomb and explodes-'' Dirt - TAKE THAT RAT! MePhone 4 - Wait Dirt you actually defeated to that monster?Nahh whatevs...Team Screaming Butterflies WIN FINALLY! Leafy - Yay we won, We wont be up for elimination! MePhone 4 - Come back on day 15 to see who will be eliminated from Team Screaming Maggots! '''_________________________________ Day 15 Firey - Dun dun dunn dunn dun dun dun duuun Golf Ball - Are you crazy? Firey - Its my new music Golf Ball - Great -.-'' ''Firey - Anyways wanna vote for Flower in this elimination? Golf Ball - For the first time I agree.. Firey - COOL! Flower - Are you trying to vote me off? Firey - WAIT Were you spying? Flower - Ye..N..JUST STOP CHANGING SUBJECT FIREY! You are an idiot. Firey - No I am not, Atleast I have a brain. Flower - Yea, Burned brain. Firey - Flower now you are being as annoying as Coiny. Flower - THATS IT! I am so going to talk with Gum Bally Firey - To late, I already told Gum Bally to vote you off Flower - Yeah..Sure...you did >:) Firey - Golf Ball let's go! ''-Golf Ball and Firey walk away-'' Flower - They think that I dont have brain ha? I am going to win this competition..And no one can stop me>:( _Meanwhile_ Gum Bally - Tangerine, Wanna play truth or dare? Tangerine - OH My like god. that sounds so lame Gum Bally - Uhh? Flower - Gum Bally! Gum Bally - Hi Flower! Flower - I was searching for you, Can I talk to you for a sec? Gum Bally - SURERIFIC! Flower - So...I know your secret Gum Bally - No you don't no one knows it! Flower - Oh yea? your Diary does! Gum Bally - Huh? Have you read my diary? Flower - Oh yes, Yes I did Gum Bally - NOOOOOOOOOO! So you actually know my secret Flower - Yes I do Gum Bally - What are you going to do now? Flower - I'll tell it to everyone! '' ''Gum Bally - NOO please dont! Flower - Fine, But you have to vote off Firey. Gum Bally - Okay, Okay I'll do that Flower - Also let Tangerine also vote for Firey Gum Bally - But Flower - No but Gum Bally - UGHH FINE! ''__2 minutes later__ '' Gum Bally - Oh come on Tangerine you have to Tangerine - But Firey's my friend Gum Bally - But if you dont vote him off Flower will reveal my secret Tangerine - Okay Gum Bally but just because you are a great person Gum Bally - YEAHUU THANKS! MePhone 4 - Everyone it's time for the elimination! ''-Elimination TIIIIIIMEEEEE!-'' MePhone 4 - Okay so Flower you are up first. ''-Everyone votes-'' MePhone 4 - I'll quickly say who got 0 votes...Gum Bally.....Tangerine.....and... Golf Ball Gum Bally, Tangerine and Golf Ball - YEA! MePhone 4 - Now its down to Flower and Firey..Last safe is.. Flower - >:C Firey - :O MePhone 4 - Name starts with F... Flower - JUST GET ON WITH IT! MePhone 4 - Fine..Last safe is...........Flower! Flower - HAHA TAKE THAT FIREY! Firey - WHAT! This must be rigged! '' ''Tangerine - Sorry Firey Firey - WHAT? TANGERINE..WHY? MePhone 4 - Goodbye Firey....Tune in next episode to see who will be next to go! Episode 6 _________________________________ 'Day 16 ' Category:Season 1 Category:Leafy Category:Golf Ball Category:Lights Objects Camera Action Category:Firey Category:Gum Bally Category:BFDI Category:Fanfiction Category:Cameras Category:Action Category:Season 2 Category:NukriKiladzeTER Category:Survivor Category:Total Drama Category:Flower Category:WaluigiFreak789 Category:Girls Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Females Category:Shows Category:Episodes Category:13 Category:26 Category:Sesame Street Of Elmo Fan 2013 Category:Cool Category:Inanimate Insanity